1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of treatment of inflammation. More particularly the invention relates to a method of treatment of inflammation topically in humans and animals with 1-dodecylazacycloheptan-2-one.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Inflammation, or the "inflammatory response," is the net result of interconnected physiological events, including increased vascular permeability, fluid accumulation, and the migration of a changing population of inflammatory cells into the inflamed area. The clinical manifestations of inflammation include swelling, increased local temperature, erythema and pain. The inflammatory response can be triggered by any of a number of causative factors, including certain bacteria, heat, radiation, hypersensitivity to chemical agents and the like. The inflammatory response is generally believed to be a primary defense mechanism in the body, but unchecked, can become excessive resulting in functional impairment.
A variety of dermatoses, including acne and acne-like conditions, are accompanied by inflammation which is substantially localized in the tissues immediately surrounding the acne or acne-like comedones and lesions. Inflammation accompanying such dermatoses can cause the functional impairment of sub-epidermal glandular tissue and ultimately result in gross anatomic damage to the skin, i.e., scar tissue and pitting.
Burns, including actinic erythema and contact burns, and insect bites constitute other well-recognized causative factors which trigger the inflammatory response in humans and other animals.
The variety of means for use in the treatment of inflamed tissue underlines the need for safe and effective topical compositions of the present type. Many age-old compositions such as cocoa butter are merely palliatives which lubricate and soothe inflamed tissue. More recently, topical anesthetics have been added to moisturizing creams and bases to help alleviate the pain which often accompanies the inflammatory response. Steroidal and antihistamine preparations have been applied to inflamed tissue. Various detergent and bactericidal compositions have been suggested for the treatment of acne and other dermatoses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,816 discloses a vehicle composition containing 1-substituted azacycloheptan-2-ones useful in enhancing penetration of the skin of physiologically active agents. British Pat. No. 1,553,309 discloses 1-dodecylazacyloheptan-2-one as a penetration enhancer, though no therapeutic activity of the 1-dodecylazacycloheptan-2-one per se is disclosed.